Place for my Head
by Erom Reven
Summary: Evil never dies. Watch as Timmy Turner struggles with his inner madness, his evil side. RATED T for Teens! Possible NegaTimmyXVicky, NormalTimmyXVicky
1. Chapter 1

I got stabbed in the head with a plot bunny when I was looking at FOP fanart. Timmy is 16, and the other kids are around 15 to 16, and Vicky is 22. Mom and Dad are in their late forties… that's about it.

This is gonna have a slightly darker tone than other fanfiction. Sure, FOP is comedic, but it has some openings to insert angst, drama, and all around darkness. So I guess you can call this a dark comedy.

Warning: some things in this work of fiction are not suitable to children under the age of 13. I warned you kids, so don't go crying about my fic to mommy or her lawyer.

Speaking of lawyers: Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Fairly Odd Parents. All characters belong to Nickelodeon and its associates.

"Normal Speech"

Text

_"Timmy's thoughts"_

**"Nega-Timmy speech"**

**Sounds**

**_"Nega-Timmy Thoughts"_**

-start here-

Hi. My name is Timothy Thomas Turner. Most people call me Timmy. I have brown hair, blue eyes, and buck teeth. My favorite colors are pink and green, though I can't exactly show off pink with out the wrath of high school bullies, like Francis.

I wear a green t-shirt and black pants. I have a year supply of them, no joke. But enough about that.

I have fairy godparents.

Seriously. Their names are Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo has green hair. He's my fairy godfather. He's a bit of an idiot, but he can come through in a pinch. As moronic as he is, there are a few times where he has an amazing ability to help me out of any bad time.

Wanda's my fairy godmother. She has pink hair. Out of the two, she's definitely the smart one, but she can be a rather big nag.

The two have been with me for almost 5 years. I hear that's a record when it comes to godchildren. It's been great.

Though I've made some dumb wishes. I've made an evil imaginary friend named Gary, caused my former teacher Mr. Crocker's life to be ruined when I went back in time, and I have indirectly caused the world be conquered by monkeys, the aforementioned teacher, and my evil former babysitter, Vicky. I fixed those problems, though, with luck and a good bit of magic. I did make one wish that scared me, still scares me today. It started off nice and well. I wished to do the exact opposite of what my parents said. When I had started off for school, my father made a huge mistake, by telling me to be good.

Instantly, my hair turned black, my old pink hat became a black top hat, and my eyes became red, and my buck teeth shrunk, my canines becoming fangs.

I almost destroyed the world that day.

It was luck that made my evil version become good again, but evil always leaves its mark. Every time I made a wish, I heard a dark whisper.

I've done a good job fighting it off, in my own opinion.

-Excerpt from Timmy Turner's diary.

"Timmy, I've got great news!" my mom shouted, barging into my sanctuary and waking me up.

"Huh?" I said, ever so smartly.

"Your father and I won tickets for a 2 week cruise!"

"Let me guess. You only have two, and you're leaving me here by myself for two weeks?" I asked, hope swelling in my chest.

"Wrong! There are two tickets, and Vicky's coming to baby-sit you!" the mother figure in my life said.

I swear, my room had gotten 30 degrees colder.

"B-but, mom… Vicky should be in college, getting her degree!" I said, barely containing my fear. Sure, I was probably bigger than Vicky now, but she was definitely meaner.

"_**If you just let me out, we could show the world that we are much more evil**,"_ said a dark voice in the back of my head.

"_Oh, shut it."_ I retorted.

"Nonsense. Vicky was given a master's degree early. I swear that girl is a genius, and so kind as well," my naïve mother said.

"_Bullshit."_

"**_Agreed."_**

-scene change-

Normally, I love Saturdays, especially the one before the two weeks of Spring Break. Convenient timing, huh?

I sat there quietly in the living room, not really paying attention to the TV or my parents moving luggage to the front door. Vicky would be here at about noon, so I had about a half hour of freedom left. My mind was strangely quiet until my parents had just about finished packing.

"_**LET ME OUT!"**_

"_Why?"_

"**_The red haired woman approaches"_**

"_What's your point?"_

"_**I will not let her harm me. Know that, whelp, if she puts you in a temper, I can easily take control, and her tortures on your body become mine. I shall not tolerate a lesser evil ruining me."**_

"_Guess I'll have to control my temper, then."_

**DING DONG**

My father opened the door to hell, otherwise known as…

"**_Hello, baby…"_**

Damn hormones. Damn evil consciousness.

Vicky looked almost the same as I remember. She carried herself a lot differently, though. Seemed a little less evil, but I swear I could hear thunder in the distance. I absent mindedly glanced out the window to see a clear sky.

"Timmy! Come out here and get Vick's luggage." My dad said.

Vicky looked at me as she came inside the living room, not saying a word.

I brushed past her, ignoring the rants of my evil side commanding me to say something to her and taking her there, the horny bastard.

-scene change-

A few years back, when I was 12, my parents started to go away for weekends at a time. In order to have a person to dump their kid on, they made a contract with Vicky, naming her my guardian whenever they were outside a 50 mile radius of me. As such, my babysitter had gotten her own bedroom in my house. Thankfully, it's not like her room at her parent's house.

I took her luggage up to her room, barely resisting the urge to destroy it.

"Bye Timmy, we love you, see you in two weeks!" they called up the stairs, not even bothering to say it face to face.

I swear those two don't care about me. It's nerve wrecking.

I heard the car start and pull of the driveway. Hearing it felt like someone slowly ran me through with a katana or something.

"Twerp! Get down here!" my babysitter shouted.

I sighed and made my way decent to the living room and to hell.

-end-

Erom here. For those wondering, no, I'm not quitting my Naruto story. I'm working out plot details on it. This fic was inspired be a fan art of Vicky and Nega-Timmy. Not sure what pairing this is going to be… but that doesn't matter right now. I'll update this when I get some reviews, don't care how many.


	2. Chapter 2

Let me change what I said last chapter: If you can't handle TV-14 tv, don't read my fic. I'm laying down the warnings now, and there's a chance that I'll have to up the rating to M, as well:

Sexual Content, Strong Language, Gore, Violence, non-pornographic pedophilia and more than likely, other things I haven't thought of.

-start-

The first thing I saw of Vicky was a lime green shirt. The first thing she made me feel was arms around me.

The first horror Vicky inflicted on me was a hug, and to make it worse for my teenaged mind, she was squeezing me against her breasts.

Fuckin' hormones.

"Timmy! I missed you!" Vicky said. I immediately pushed her off.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to Vicky?" I asked, straightening my shirt.

"Why, Timothy, it's me! Your favorite babysitter!" she said, smiling.

Creepy.

"You're getting laid now, aren't you?" I asked. It came out of my mouth before I could stop it.

Vicky lost her grin, and it came back the much remembered frown of my youth.

"Why else would I have a Master's degree this early?" she asked, her voice sweet despite the frown.

"So you screwed your college professors?" I asked, "Explains why you're happy. But cheating never lets you win at school!" I said sarcastically.

I hated school. At elementary school, things were alright, but when it comes to high school... teachers are nothing more than biased nobodies who side with the preps, jocks, and prep-nerds. You know, the smart and popular kids?"

But when it comes to the poor kids, the band nerds, the chorus, and the kids who just do alright...

Fuck them. Who needs them?

Vicky must have read my mind, because she smiled again.

"High school sucks, huh, twerp?" purred the honey sweet voice of the college student.

I nodded.

"Your room's ready." I rasped out. She patted my head like a child, and went up the stairs, turning around and saying two words.

"Good boy."

I watched her continue up the stairs, and as soon as I heard the door shut, I ran my fingers through my hair, setting it back right.

I went straight out the door and didn't look back.

-scene change-

Dimmsdale Park was a tranquil place.

Most people my age hang with their friends and their loving girlfriends and boyfriends.

I have three friends. Two people who'll disappear when I lose my status as a minor, and I won't even remember them, and when that happens, I don't know what will happen to Mark Chang. Since we met because of a wish, he would probably end up back on Yugopotamia.

So much for friends for life.

It was Sanjay who left first. His step father sent him to military school when he told his parents he was gay. We had known for a while before he told anybody else, and we stuck by him.

Elmer moved away. He had his boil surgically removed, though.

For a while, it was me, Chester, and AJ. And then high school hit.

Chester is a die hard redneck, and won't even be seen talking to any of his old friends. As far as i know, he's drinking heavily and smoking as much.

AJ's about the only one I ever talk too. He's more focused on his grades now, and is also dating the smartest girl at school.

They left me alone.

I went over to the tree I normally sat at, and climbed up it to get my hidden sketch pad and pencil kit. I jumped back down and sat, taking a deep breath.

When I lost my friends, I needed a hobby. I ended up falling in love with the visual arts. I'm a decent artist, if I may say so.

My hand moved freely of my mind, a living creature of it's own, my imagination flowing into it like blood.

The day grew into twilight, and when I was done, a perfect picture of Vicky walking up the stairs of my house decorated my chosen page.

Drawing was the one thing that could keep my mind off of other things, like Nega. In a way, he's my creative muse, the raw side of me that contains my imagination.

"_**I'm flattered, runt."**_ the dark voice boomed through my head like a drum, knocking me out of my trance.

I frowned.

"_Shut up."_

I stood up, and looked up at the sky. It seemed it was going to rain tonight. A distant rumble of thunder confirmed my suspicions as I ran home, holding my sketchbook in one hand and pencils in the other.

-scene change-

I walked in the door slightly wet. The storm had started earlier than I thought. Vicky sat there on the couch, flipping channels at random.

"Where have you been?" Vicky asked, unconcerned.

"The park. It relaxes me." I replied honestly.

She looked up at me, her eyes saying that she didn't expect that answer.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"After Tootie dumped me for Chester? Hell no. Art's my love now." I answered.

She sat up now.

"So is that your sketchbook? May I see, Timmy?" she asked sincerely.

Caught off guard, I handed it to her.

She flipped through, actually admiring some of the work. She eventually got to the last page of drawings and grinned.

"So you drew me, huh?" the red haired woman asked.

"Yes. You were on my mind at the time." I said, blushing slightly.

I wasn't going to deny. I stopped denying at age 13. Vicky was very beautiful when she wanted to be.

I even had somewhat of a small crush on her a year back, after Tootie broke it off with me.

"You're very good. You had about a few seconds to memorize my facial expression, and it looks like I'm saying something as I'm going up." she commented, studying the picture.

"I suppose so." I said, bored already. Just because I had grown up some, doesn't mean I ever developed a longer attention span. Only drawing got my attention.

I took the sketchbook back when she handed it too me, and I carried it to my room like it was made of weak glass. I returned down the stairs and sat on the couch beside Vicky, absorbing myself into the TV. I failed to notice how every time the thunder clapped, she inched closer to me, as the storm got closer.

Lightning began to flash and the thunder was loud and heavy.

The power flickered off for a few seconds, and went back on to let me see Vicky holding onto me. Had I really been that out of it?

I looked at her expectantly.

She noticed the glance I made, and responded rather heatedly, "I don't like storms."

Vicky was even blushing in embarrassment as she got off of me.

"So, what's college life like, when you're not "improving" your grades?" I asked, hoping to pass the time.

"It's like high school, only more expensive and the teachers are allowed to be real adults."She said, frowning a bit.

I understood what that meant and I frowned, too. In a few months time, I would be planning for college

"Why do you live like you do, Vicky? What do you want out of life?" I asked her, the question flowing out of me before I could shut up.

She looked thoughtful for a second.

"I want something I can't have. I want the world to bow at my feet, to not look at me like I'm a slut who sleeps her way up to higher power. I want to stop living how I do, and I can't do it because I can't afford to lose the small power I have now."

I looked at her, shocked. I noticed a tear forming in her eye.

"Go to bed, twerp." she told me, quietly.

-scene change-

I sat on my bed, listening to the dying storm become a light falling of rain.

Who was Vicky, really?

My whole life, it had been an almost constant hateful relationship with Vicky. Her new life had mellowed her out, made her into a different person.

She seemed more human today than she had ever been, and that scared me.

What was so terrible in her life that made her become like this?

I wanted to ask my fairy godparents about this, but they had been at a meeting today. Ever since Jorgen had a kid, he's become different. Just as tough, just as destructive, but his way of conducting business had become very... professional. He even called meetings once a month.

I stared at my ceiling, expecting the answers to fall out of the sky.

"What happens when people have to grow up?"

-end-

I like this story. It's a stress reliever. Unlike my Naruto fics, I can be as brutal as I want to make a credible story. I can kind of vent on the world here.

I wanted a mainly Timmy chapter, simply because this is the basis for the story.

Timmy's an artist who has no friends, Vicky 's a college student who sleeps with her professors to make the grade.

The main theme of this story is growing and adapting to society when it's not accepting of you. For any who are worried about what I have done to your favorite characters, they will return, or make a cameo if I haven't got to them, yet. The first 5 chapters are going to be the introductory part. They'll provide you an insight over the events that have happened in Timmy's young life.

Lastly, I'd like to say that I'm sorry for this being so late.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow... I'm getting some very good reviews. I'm glad you like the blunt realism I put in.

Anyway, I'm kinda in the mood to write a new chapter for this so soon. I don't think y'all are complaining, right? And please note: Nega-Timmy has lost his taste in the gown thingy he wore.

-start here-

I awoke slowly the next day. My alarm clock said it was 8:30. Too early in the morning for Spring Break.

Sadly, I am one of those people who can't go back asleep when they wake up in the morning. It's a bothersome trait that plagues me to no end, though I think that it's the Sandman's punishment for the sleep wish I made years ago.

I sat up, nursing the headache that comes from thinking yourself to sleep. I looked over at my fishbowl. Cosmo and Wanda were there, sleeping peacefully. I grabbed my day clothes and went into the bathroom, taking a shower.

I let the hot water rush down on me, letting it sooth my body. I enjoyed morning showers a lot. They relaxed you for the day ahead. I'm thankful I had the idea to do it, because it really helps my psyche.

About 10 minutes later, (yes, I took a longer shower than normal), I walked out of the bathroom, clothed in my green and black.

It was only then when I realized, I dressed like Vicky.

I smirked at the thought. It was unintentional when I switched from pink to green. I just always thought black jeans looked better with green than blue.

I ran my fingers through my hair, combing it to how I liked it. I walked down the upstairs hallway and looked in on Vicky. She was sprawled on her mattress, the covers falling off the bed. I chuckled at the sight. I liked looking at people when they slept.

Weird, but it's when they have no consciousness that they have a soul. You can see how the person is.

Take Vicky, for example.

She's loud, rude, cunning, and manipulative. She speaks her mind, and is an active person all around. She talks and rolls around a lot when she slumbers. I think she's dreaming about how things could have been had her life been a little better.

Her sister, Tootie on the other hand, is still loud, cunning, and manipulative. She's just a little more sneaky about it. But she's insecure. A blanket hog, and she clings on whatever is in the bed with her. Trust me on this.

I frowned at the thought of what happened that week, when I watched Tootie sleep. I'll tell more about what happened later on. I'm kinda not ready to talk about it.

I turned away, and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

The thing about living almost alone is that you learn to fend for yourself. I've learned how to cook well, obviously not my mother's genetics.

So there I was, making scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns for a woman I used to despise.

5 years ago, I would have probably tried to beat the crap out of what I've become. An anti-social artist with a hatred towards, well, everything, with a few exceptions.

How far the mighty can fall...

It's a quote I heard somewhere a year back. It was a battle between me and Head Pixie. The business man never gives up. He can't stand the fact that a kid beats him every time. It was when I walked in to confront him. He must have found out about my suffering.

For a guy that's emotionless, he's incredible when it comes to thinking.

Much to my later dismay, I started humming a happy tune as I got into cooking the breakfast. I didn't even notice Vicky walking in wearing a set of green pajamas that were too short for her.

"Whatcha cooking, twerp?" she asked, startling me.

I flinched and turned around, frowning a little.

"Bacon, eggs, and I'm fixing to make toast. It'll be done in about a half hour." I responded.

"Okay. How did you sleep?" she asked, walking to the counter beside me to get some coffee made.

"Alright." I lied. Truth was, I didn't go to sleep until the rain had long stopped, "You?"

"Terribly!" she smiled at me, trying to mess with my head.

We continued our small talk until I had finished making the meal. I poured myself a glass of milk and set the table.

"So, Timmy, what's changed in your life?" she asked.

I inwardly groaned, but I guess it was fair. She told me a detail which was a private thing, so I could return the favor.

"I have almost no real friends, my parents don't care, and I have a voice in the back of my head, telling me to do evil. Typical teenage angst, you know?"

She snorted in amusement.

"You've got sense. It took me a while to figure that out. All of it. Everyone has that little voice, only some people's are louder than the others." Vicky said. She looked at the plate like a child would the stars for the first time.

I suppose she has a point with her analysis. I decided not to tell her that mine wasn't most cases, and that a demon-like consciousness was inside me.

I watched Vicky dig in. She ate like that was the last time she'd eat a good breakfast, which didn't say good things about her way of life.

I ate my own food, and we produced some more small talk. I learned about her college friends. I'd have to meet some of them.

After breakfast was over, she asked me a question which I regretted answering.

"So... where's the nearest bar?" she asked.

Washing the dishes, my mind was elsewhere, and I wasn't thinking.

"Beside the trailer park." I regretted saying it when I thought of the conversation later. The bar beside the trailer park was where Chester and his merry band of miscreants drank and doped up. The owner didn't care how old they were. He just wanted money.

She nodded, and went back up to her room, leaving me to my chores.

- scene change-

Cosmo and Wanda. My fairy godparents. My best friends. Love's of each other's lives.

Even with that whole situation with Wandissimo, which Wanda vehemently claims not her fault, that she was taken advantage of.

I had never seen Cosmo so hurt. That pain changed to anger quickly, and I don't know what happened, but Wandissimo was paralyzed from the waste down, and he can no longer fly well, effectively taking away his importance to the world.

They were awake when I came upstairs.

"Timmy... how's your spring break going?" Wanda asked, her voice full of love.

Screw my real parents. I would love for these two to be my real parents.

"Mom and Dad left me with Vicky. As usual. I swear, you'd think they'd trust me by now. What happened last year wasn't my fault..." I said.

Cosmo flew over to me and patted my back.

"We trust you, Timmy. You're a good kid." he said, reassuring me.

I felt a little better after that, and I relayed to them everything that happened yesterday.

"I just wish I could do something about Vicky's life, you know? Not even she deserves all of that." I put my hands over my mouth as Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands.

There was a magical poof.

When the smoke cleared, I noticed nothing had changed, except it was night already.

I felt a rumble in my stomach, telling me I was hungry. I thanked my godparents for the granted wish, and went downstairs to get something to eat.

I was just done with a sandwich when I noticed the note on the fridge. I took it down off of the white door to get a closer look.

"_Timmy,_

_I'm at the bar you mentioned earlier, if you come down before I get back. _

_ Vicky" _

I clenched the paper in my fist, effectively crumbling it. I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door, towards the direction of the trailer park.

-scene change-

I sighed in relief as I saw Vicky leaving the bar, staggering slightly, obviously wasted.

I turned around to go back home, when I heard a voice come from beside her, and I turned back to see a guy with what looked to be some kind of cloth in his hand, covering her mouth. I was pretty well hidden, but I was apparently the only one who cared about what was happening. They bar-dwellers were too busy drinking their problems away.

I followed silently, invisible, not wanting to attract attention. He carried her a few blocks. This was the shady part of Dimmesdale, so few cops were out.

And with my luck, nobody ever stopped the man. Not a single cop car was out here.

I passed the prostitutes, druggies, and gang members, not looking any of them in the eye, and getting out of their way, when I watched him take her into a dark alley.

I followed and peeked my head around the corner, so he couldn't see me.

He began to undress her, and my eyes widened.

This asshole was not raping her.

"**Hands off."** my voice rang out, a notch deeper than normal, before the man got so much as her shirt off.

-pov: narrorator-

Timmy's eyes slitted slightly as they change from blue to red and his brown hair turn black. He began to grow small claws and his canines grew long and sharped. He looked all the part of a vampire.

The would-be rapist was angry at the weird kid, and resorted to violence. The man took a swing at Timmy, but the teen grabbed his wrist and held it firmly in one hand.

The evil teen smirked darkly, and bent the man's wrist upward, snapping it completely.

The man grabbed his wrist in pain, and Timmy took this chance to send a foot into the man's chest. He doubled over in pain, and the teen kneed him in the nose, breaking it as well. The man fell backwards, and Timmy made his final blow, by stomping on the man's crotch.

Timmy went by the man and straight to Vicky, who the man had laid on a dumpster. He picked her up and smiled, reverting back to his normal state.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish this guy forgot who did this too him. Nothing else." Timmy said, his fairy's coming out from nowhere.

A poof later, and it was done.

-end-

Done! How was it?


End file.
